Just One Last Dance
by avatarbear67
Summary: Edward wants Bella to be happy, but ends up breaking her heart. Literally. ONE-SHOT SONGFIC. song is in French; story in English. Pretty much IC, but a bit darker. Much better version than Derniere Danse by me ; ending has been edited.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in any of the Twilight series, and I do not claim to be Smeyer. Nor do I own the song...**

****SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ PAST TWILIGHT, DON'T READ THIS!****

_This story was inspired by a French song sung by Kyo, and my mood._

SONGFIC

**Derni****è****re Danse**

_Je veux juste une derni__è__re danse..._

I just want one last dance.

The final bell of the day rang loud and clear. Students from all over the school couldn't pack their bags fast enough. Everyone was eager to get out of the building, but no one was more eager than Isabella Swan. Otherwise known as Bella by her friends. Due to her tendency of tripping over thin air, she didn't dare run, but she did walk as fast as she could without endangering herself. As she stepped out onto the school car park, she noticed the reason for her getting out of bed and coming into school every weekday morning: Edward Cullen. The modern-day Adonis and, most importantly, her _boyfriend_. At that point in time, he was leaning against his shiny, silver Volvo, as though he was waiting for someone to come out.

As she got nearer towards him, he straightened up and half-smiled at her. "I hope you don't have any plans for tonight?" he asked in that irritatingly sexy voice of his.

Bella shivered delightedly, "No, I have no plans."

"Good. Get inside the car, we're going to the meadow. I'll make sure that Alice drives your truck safely home."

The ride to the meadow was surprisingly silent, and for some unfathomable reason, neither Edward nor Bella turned on the radio. Luckily, Edward still drove at his usual 85mph speed, and so they both arrived quickly. He switched the engine off and, before Bella could even blink, Edward was already opening the door on her side of the car. Bella stepped out of the car carefully, in order to minimalise the damage that she could cause to herself. Edward casually picked her up bridal-style, and ran off into the forest at his vampire speed. The wind whistled past Bella's human ears, almost too high for her sense because of the sheer speed that they were going at. The trees around them seemed to part for Edward as he ran, considering that Bella did not feel anything apart from Edward's arms wrapped tightly around her petite frame. Of course, the other legitimate reason could be that Bella can _never_ feel anything other than Edward when he was around.

As soon as Edward had placed Bella gently on her two feet – and made sure that she was not going to topple over – she heard the soft musical background noise. To Edward's overly sensitized ears, the music was loud and clear. To someone whose hearing had not been enhanced, the music was very soft. Almost _too_ soft.

Bella walked slowly on the twigs on the forest floor, nearing herself to the source of the sound. She wasn't scared, per sé, just a bit nervous. Yes, that was it. She was nervous. And curious. Why would there be a soundtrack in their meadow?

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Edward?"

"Are you alright?" He had a slight lopsided smile on his face.

"Um. I guess. Where's the music coming from?"

"I put it on... It's from my speakers. See? Would you like to dance?"

"Edward. How many times do I have to tell you that I can't dance?"

"And, my dear Bella, how many times do I have to tell you that it's all in the leading?"

Without hesitation, Edward took Bella's hands and began dancing to the music, and singing in her ears.

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
Effleuré cent fois son visage  
J'ai trouvé de l'or  
Et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes  
Et j'ai appris par coeur la pureté de ses formes  
Parfois je les dessine encore  
Elle fait partie de moi  
_

"I didn't know you could speak French, Edward. Although, that should be expected, shouldn't it? You can do anything..."

"Shush, Bella. Listen."

_Je veux juste une dernière danse  
Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Je l'ai connue trop tôt mais c'est pas de ma faute  
La flèche a traversé ma peau  
C'est une douleur qui se garde  
Qui fait plus de bien que de mal  
Mais je connais l'histoire, il est déjà trop tard,  
Dans son regard, on peut apercevoir qu'elle se prépare  
Au long voyage_

_Je peux mourir demain ça ne change rien  
J'ai reçu de ses mains  
Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme  
C'est même trop pour un seul homme  
Et je l'ai vue partir sans rien dire  
Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire  
Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie_

"But Edward, I don't understand any of it! Though it was beautiful... I think..."

"Bella."

Innocently, Bella gazed up at Edward, and into his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to say this," he muttered to himself, and then he continued so that she could hear, "I have to leave. This is not fair on you, Bella. I want you to have your normal human life. Your human needs, friends, whatever else. For you to have all of that, I have to leave."

"What are you saying, Edward?"

"Isabella... I'm leaving"

"But you'll be back, right?"

"No. The whole family's leaving Forks. I'm not going with them, and I don't know where I'm going yet, but they're going to be in Alaska, with the Denali clan."

"And you're never going to come back?"

Edward realised that he was going to have to re-phrase himself if he was going to get anywhere. He needed to make this absolutely final. There was absolutely no going back.

"Why would I want to? There's nothing here for me."

Bella's voice was quiet as she said, "But what about me?"

Inside, Edward felt a tug at his heart. But for his plan to work, he was going to have to ignore it, and plow through this. He wanted her to be happy, and NORMAL. To do that, she needed to be away from him. Even if it was going to kill him.

"What _about _you? It's time for me to leave. The rest of the family's probably already gone now. I just needed to ask you to make sure that you were going to take care of yourself and keep yourself safe. Will you do that?"

Bella did not even argue with him. It was as if she was completely and utterly numb. She merely nodded, and Edward continued, " Good. Goodbye, Isabella."

He resisted giving her the hug she clearly needed, and the kiss that he wanted to give her. His brain focused on memorising every single detail of her. Then, he walked away, and never looked back. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the frozen grip on Bella lifted, and Edward would never see the heartbreaking scene that was unveiling behind him: Bella was kneeling on the ground, eyes lifeless, and tears plastered onto her cheeks. Her entire expression was blank, and the expressive deep pools of chocolate brown had been savagely ripped out and cruelly replaced by an unnervingly empty, hopelessly plain, brown. Her body was limped, her entire posture slouched, and there was no sign that she would, or _could_ get up again. Her heart had been torn in half and thrown across their once beautiful meadow. _He_ had left a gaping hole in her body, one that could never be re-filled.

Because the only one who could fill the hole was the one who would _never_ return.

**Was that better than Derniere Danse? I know the beginning is exactly the same, but the end isn't. What did you guys think? If you need me to translate the song, just ask, and I will. Please Review!!! Thanks!**


End file.
